<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Piano by missginni</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886511">Piano</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni'>missginni</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shinkivariables [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:35:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>El romance no existe sólo entre las personas. A veces hay más.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yunho / Park Yoochun / Shim Changmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shinkivariables [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Piano</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/gifts">Chunnies</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <i>Confieso que me lo he pasado muy bien con este, pero no sé si tiene mucho sentido. Espero que sí.</i>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Las notas se deslizan en la noche, suaves, no rompiendo el silencio sino acariciando, bailando con él y jugando a esconderse. Los dedos ágiles sobre las teclas en un tímido cortejo, un reencuentro deseado, tanteando un terreno conocido pero no conquistado. Ojos cerrados a las emociones y manos que las desbordan en una partitura invisible, una improvisación que no es física pero se siente, atraviesa y enamora.</p>
<p>Y bailan sin moverse del sitio, sin pasos conocidos, el vaivén de Yoochun sobre el piano, sosteniéndose uno al otro mientras la confianza crece y se transforma, comenzando el romance. Sube el volumen y las pulsaciones, abrumando al silencio que corre a esconderse, y se sonríen, compartiendo secretos de melodías inacabadas y letras nunca escritas, de canciones terminadas que jamás verán la luz porque son sólo de Yoochun y su piano.</p>
<p>Acelera, los dedos volando sobre las teclas, cada vez más rápido, más alto, ya no cortejo sino seducción descarada, inclinándose sobre el negro como si le faltara el aire. Y se muerde el labio mientras contiene el aliento, cambiando las caricias suaves por toques enérgicos, dedos firmes sobre fondo blanco.</p>
<p>Y luego cae como el rocío en la noche, empapando poco a poco, el ritmo bajando, lánguido, casi triste porque todo tiene un final y este romance no es diferente. Las notas se alargan y el silencio se asoma, dedos sin fuerza en caricias que ruegan perdón por este hasta pronto, que jamás es un adiós porque volverán a encontrarse.</p>
<p>Termina igual que empieza, un único acorde sobre el piano, que flota tentativo en el aire hasta que por fin se apaga, ojos cerrados hasta que todo es silencio.</p>
<p>Yunho sabe que debería dejarlo solo, volver a sus habitación y fingir que no ha sido testigo de ese momento tan íntimo de Yoochun, de esa simbiosis casi mágica que tiene con el piano. Pero no es capaz, abrumado por todo lo que le hace sentir sin proponérselo siquiera, por esa parte que grita en su interior que se acerque para comprobar que es real, que no va a desvanecerse como la melodía, que sigue siendo suyo a pesar de todo. </p>
<p>Y no es el único.</p>
<p>Porque cuando Yoochun abre los ojos Changmin ya está ahí, de pie a su lado, con la mano acariciando suavemente la parte de atrás de su cuello, segundos antes de inclinarse hacia sus labios y robarle un beso, tan lento y delicado como la última nota. Tan auténtico y sobrecogedor como el romance de Yoochun con el piano.</p>
<p>Yunho suspira derrotado y da los pocos pasos que le faltan para alcanzarlos.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>